


Heather and Wisteria

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode 96, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Ryoken didn't know how he really felt about the color purple some days.





	Heather and Wisteria

Title: Heather and Wisteria

Author: PierrotKushu

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Pairing: Ryoken x Yusaku

Words: 212

Genre: Romance

Summary: Ryoken didn't know how he really felt about the color purple some days. Set in Episode 96.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS.

* * *

"I knew that you would come to me," Ryoken said to him.

Yusaku had found Ryoken in a sprawling field of flowers, but it was...funny. He couldn't hide his amusement as he looked down at the carpet of purple around Ryoken's feet.

"What's so funny?" Ryoken asks softly.

"You're standing in heather."

Ryoken looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Explain why that fact makes me you smile."

"Well, in Hanakotoba, heather means 'solitude.' Feeling lonely, Ryoken?"

Ryoken crossed his arms. "I didn't take you for a Hanakotoba type."

Yusaku's response was neutral. "Well, the more you talk, the more you learn."

Ryoken smirked as wickedly as Revolver would.

"Well, come over here so that I'm not alone."

It wasn't an order, it was a suggestion. Yet, Yusaku did so, and Ryoken's hand slid around his waist like a vine.

"If I'm not mistaken, Fujiki means 'wisteria tree,'" the Hanoi leader went on.

"Wisteria means 'love and welcoming,'" Yusaku said without prompting.

Ryoken chuckled. "How lucky. Well, I won't be lonely without my wisteria tree."

The two stood there in contentment as a cloud of flower petals blew around them.

Ryoken also couldn't help thinking that the infinite trails of a wisteria could completely take over if it wished to.

* * *

A/N: Purely self-indulgent alternate scene of episode 96. To me, the purple flowers could be heather. The flower scene just inspired me. 


End file.
